


Reasons

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [3]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Helga had learned a long long time ago how to wield her body as a weapon in many different contexts. She could move from rifle to cocktail dress without blinking..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns Atlantis.  
> Prompt: Instead of escorting him straight to Preston B. Whitmore, Helga seduces Milo in his own living quarters first. (Inspired by Helga's introductory scene)

There was no particular reason why she did it  
  
Well, _really_ there were three reasons.  
  
One, it was a nasty night and she was in no hurry to go back out in the rain.  
  
Two, she had plenty of time. Whitmore wanted to see the boy and would have no problem seeing him whenever he got there.   
  
And three – well, three was because she could.  
  
It was almost _too_ easy.  
  
The way his eyes kept tracing over her bare shoulder were the strap of her dress perpetually (purposefully, everything she did, every move she made, was calculated. Helga had learned a long long time ago how to wield her body as a weapon in many different contexts. She could move from rifle to cocktail dress without blinking – on four separate memorable occasions she had combined the two.) slid.   
  
He was surprised, wide-eyed behind those enormous glasses, and falling all over himself. After all, the sort of ladies that he must be used to that came to the museum didn’t act like _this._   
  
Didn’t rise elegantly from the chair they had been draped across and calmly stalk stuttering geeks until they ran into a wall. Those sort of ladies didn’t use their fur scarves to loop men around the neck and pull them in tight to their bodies – so they could feel all their curves - as they showed them how experience really counts.   
  
There were all sorts of ladies in the world these days though. Perhaps Milo should get out of his basement more.   
  
And he _was_ teachable, she would give him that. He became much more compliant, fell right in line with her reindeer games, after she gave him enough _incentive._  
  
 _Ho. Ho. Ho._


End file.
